


蛇果

by okonomide



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okonomide/pseuds/okonomide
Summary: 内含真骨科、双性、怀孕描写，请谨慎观看。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 10





	蛇果

外祖父死在秋天，恰好是蛇果树开始结果的时候。

亲戚们纷纷前来瞻仰遗容，二宫和也才发现，原来他们这个家族，并不像母亲曾经告诉过他的那样人丁兴旺。

不过母亲的话可能也没有错，毕竟她从这个家里离开是近二十年前的事，后来也从未回去过。二宫只是偶尔会听母亲提起，在他出生前，她是在哪里的小酒馆里当招待，而等到二宫开始记事，母亲就已经在横滨的海港边上做了好几年的弹珠汽水生意。

二宫没有父亲，所以家里的生计就只能靠母亲，他们母子二人的日子总是过得很拮据，弹珠汽水赚不到什么钱，那些美国人又太吝啬。就算前一天晚上母亲换上了红裙子，又在脖子上抹了香水，到了第二天午后，二宫也只能从神情疲惫的母亲那里，得到一块不怎么好吃的巧克力。

若不是后来她死了，二宫可能一辈子也不会知道，他这当过女招待，又在他出生后在海港边上与美国人做起生意的母亲，竟然是个有头有脸家族的大小姐。

「哎呀，这就是那个孩子吗？长得跟你姐姐还真像啊。」

与樱井翔站在外祖父的棺椁前接待亲戚的这几个小时里，类似的话，二宫已经听了不下五次，不过有樱井在身旁周旋，二宫倒也没觉得有什么让自己难堪的地方。

「欸，是这样的吗？姐姐离家出走的时候我还不到一岁，照片也没留下一张，所以就算是弟弟，我也完全不知道她长什么模样呢。」

樱井笑得很得体，语气也很得体，他今天穿着带家纹的羽织袴，显得他整个人都愈发得体了起来。与在海边散漫着长大的二宫不同，樱井作为家族的继承人，从小就受到了长辈与家庭教师的严格教养。

樱井倒不是那种一板一眼的性格，只是由于受了这种教育，在对待一些事情上，他有些过于严肃了。这也让二宫在初来乍到的那些日子里，独独难以同樱井相处。

不过樱井却是这个家里，第一个主动同二宫搭话的人。

那时具体是怎么一回事儿，二宫已经记不大清了，他只记得自己只是想摸一摸那些果子暗红的皮，不过手还没攀到果树的枝桠，樱井就走过来呵斥他道「你不知道这些蛇果是不能乱吃的吗？」

倒也不是什么令人愉快的搭话。

「啊啦，和子也真是的，离家出走就已经够让伯父伤心了，照片也不留下来一张，要是伯母那个时候还在，怕是又要哭得死去活来，和子也太决绝了。」

亲戚们在二宫面前也毫不避讳，二宫闻言，虽然觉得这话好笑，究竟也不能跟亲戚们辩出什么来。他只是想，如果不回到这个家里来，如果没有樱井的存在，他怕也是会认为自己的母亲，是个只顾自己、并决绝到面目可憎的女人。

二宫的母亲是自杀的。

那年二宫还没有十三岁，他们母子俩也才从海港搬到了离海很远的一座宅子里。新家虽然不太新，不过对于二宫来说却足够宽敞，至少他有了自己的房间，也不用在那些男人过来的夜晚，一个人去海堤上整夜整夜地散步。

那宅子还有个后院，里面毫无章法地长着好些植物，有玉叶金花，有胡枝子，有芒草、母子草，还有一棵歪脖子的梨树，生在院子的正中央，春天里开出雪白的花，一轮圆满的月亮在天上，母亲小巧可爱的脚在那枝头下晃一下，枝头上的花就簌簌地往下掉一片。

「那些花瓣像雪一样盖在她的衣服上，他们把她放下来的时候，我就用手去拂，可是很冷，那些花瓣是冷的。」

在几年后的某个春日，二宫突然对樱井讲起了他母亲自杀的事。那个时候樱井正在教二宫弹钢琴，他们并排坐在钢琴前，樱井问二宫「你哭了吗？」，二宫摇了摇头，樱井就吻了他。

「那我们就告辞了。」

二宫本以为吊唁会一直进行到晚间，不过外祖父的朋友以及同僚里，活着的很少，今天一见，原来家里的亲戚也不多。于是到了午后四五点钟左右，灵堂里就只有樱井与二宫还在。

「呼，真是麻烦。」二宫抱怨到。

樱井闻言，笑着摇了摇头，又伸出手指来捏了捏二宫的鼻子，不过还没等到樱井放下手，二宫的手臂一伸，樱井的腰就被二宫轻轻揽住了。「以后还有更麻烦的呢。」樱井把额头抵到了二宫的额头上。

樱井有身孕这件事是七月份被发现的，那时候樱井的腹部已经微微隆起来，身体其他部位也起了些微妙的变化。如若不是樱井的乳母在背后为他们两个半点经验都没有的年轻人打点一切，恐怕樱井肚子里的这个孩子，别说活到出生，就连活过八月都很困难。

樱井既是男人，也是女人的事，在他们这个家族里并不是什么秘闻。

也更非丑闻。

生为非男非女之身的樱井，对于整个家族而言，更像是未来对这个家族的一纸承诺。在樱井的家族里有这么一个传说，说的是在家康的时代，家族里就诞生过一个既是男孩，也是女孩的孩子，等到了家光的时代，这个「女孩」就已经是江户城远近闻名的大美人儿了。

不过美总是要在被摧毁后才能凸显它的价值。有一天，这孩子从大阪的亲戚家回江户，却不幸在路上遇到了原本是石田三成手下武士的流贼，「女孩」宁死不愿受辱，随即以发髻上的银簪了断了性命。后来家人感念其刚烈，便将尸身运回，并在家宅中单独修筑起墓碑埋葬。忽有一日，从那墓冢之上竟突然拔起了一棵生长着暗红色果子的树。

由此，樱井家便开始繁荣。

所以樱井，在那些亲戚们的眼里，便是那新一代能够使家族继续繁荣的「圣女」。

不过「圣女」没有了贞洁，那还能被称作「圣女」吗？如果让今天前来吊唁的那些人知道了樱井早已非处子，并且还与自己的外甥有了孩子，那么事情就会变得相当棘手。保不准，二宫与樱井还会被双双逐出家门。

不过这仅仅是樱井个人的焦虑，二宫并不以此为意。二宫对很多事都不以为意，他是个有些随心所欲的人，就像眼下，樱井正为着以后的事情发愁，二宫却把嘴唇贴到樱井的脖子上，然后轻声开口道

「你想在这里做吗？」

樱井原本以为二宫只是在说玩笑话，可当他被二宫搂着腰抵到棺椁旁的时候，他才明白二宫竟然是认真的。

「不要在这里…啊！」

樱井的话还在喉咙里打转，二宫的右手掌就已经毫不留情地揉搓起了他的左胸。

「就算我们恨他…」樱井抓住二宫的左手腕，声音里有了些服软的意味，「所以我们更应该这样做。」二宫接着说到，又用两根手指的骨节恶作剧般地敲了敲黑漆漆的棺盖「喂，你怎么不出来揍我了啊？」

二宫同樱井都笑了。

这棺椁不是很高，樱井是坐在上面被二宫脱去长袴的。

由于身孕的缘故，樱井这几个月都没有再做过爱，所以二宫现在只是用他的阴茎顶端在自己的穴口边上蹭了蹭，樱井就腿软了。再加上怀孕后的身体似乎要比平时敏感得多，今天也没有做什么前戏，樱井便感觉自己那里已经湿透了。

二宫的性器很大，才进去一点，樱井的两条腿就已经被完全顶开。初夜的时候，二宫的这东西几乎把樱井弄坏。那天晚上他们做了很多次，但两个人几乎都没有感到什么快感。

只有最后那一次有些不同寻常。

那一次是樱井骑到了二宫的腰上，他用左手握住二宫的阴茎，然后又用右手抓起二宫的一只手来放到了自己的胸口上。

接着樱井开口道「和也，你能看到我眼睛里的月亮吗？是不是跟你母亲自杀那天晚上的月亮一模一样？」樱井的声音很悲伤，他看着窗外的月亮，二宫也看着他眼睛里的月亮「她也是我母亲，可是我却只能叫她姐姐，和也，我恨他，他就是个怪物。」

那天夜里的虫儿疯了一样地嘶鸣，二宫听着那些喧杂的虫鸣，然后有些恍惚地射在了樱井的里面。

时至今日，回想起那天晚上的情形，二宫也觉得不太真实。他想，如果与自己亲生女儿生下孩子的外祖父是怪物，那么现在做着这种事情的他同樱井，又到底是什么呢？

二宫的性器完全进去了，樱井扶着他的肩闷哼了一声后，那令樱井怀孕的东西就开始在樱井的里面搅动了起来。二宫从半掩的衣衫下能看到樱井鼓鼓的肚子 — 正中央一条暗淡的褐色的线，其余部分的皮肤都泛着淡淡的红。

「就是在这里面，」二宫想，有着他与樱井的孩子。

然而这个有着怪物血统的孩子，二宫作为父亲，却无法亲眼见到它的诞生。

因为等到蛇果完全成熟后，二宫就要离开这里，到东京去上大学，而再过一个月，樱井也会在他乳母的陪同下，去到一个隐秘又安全的地方待产。

樱井会在明年春天，梨花盛开的时候独自回来。在那之前，二宫想，只要他能生下一个健康的孩子，所有的一切都会万无一失。


End file.
